Unexpected
by Galexz
Summary: Usagi lets the inners go off to find happiness, leaving the protection of earth to herself and the outers. Years later, Setsuna goes against Usagi's wishes and brings the girls home to help in their war, but it's not what the inners expected.*NEW CHAPTER*
1. Coming Home

Here's a new story from me! I tried to be original and keep the characters in well character…but I don't think I accomplished the latter…oh well…I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing *sobs*  
  
Unexpected: Going Home  
  
  
Mina lye there, basking in the sun, reminiscing about her past as her friends participated in different activities around her. She was now 21 and engaged to her boyfriend Duo. He was a sweet guy and just as crazy as her. She would have never had the chance if Usagi hadn't let her leave. Usagi, now there was a name she hadn't heard in awhile. Mina, along with the rest of the inners left Japan five years ago with the blessings of their princess. Not only Japan though, they left that entire dimension altogether with the help of Setsuna, her gates, and the Silver Crystal.  
  
The other inners and herself left after they had defeated Nepherina. They had been tired of fighting and wanted to go to a place where they wouldn't have too. Usagi, being the incredibly nice and understanding person she was, told them to leave. The Outers had come back to Japan agreed to help her hold down the fort while the Inners were off where ever they were, even though they weren't to happy about it.  
  
Mina could remember the day they left so clearly. She and the others gathered in the park in the middle of the night so that they could use the moon's energy to get to their desired location. Setsuna was a little edgy that night because she had never done this before, but Serena had only smiled and nodded. She then proceeded to use the Silver Crystal to create a brand new door, a door to a different dimension. She connected it to Setsuna's key so she could control it.   
  
The girls and herself had cried a lot that night, but new that they could finally be free from their duties. Mina remembered hugging Usagi in her eleven-year-old body and almost refusing to let go. They had never figured out how to reverse the spell the Amazon Quartet had put on her and Rini. Usagi just smiled and pulled Mina's hands off and pushed her gently towards the gate and told her that everything would be alright.  
  
Setsuna had warned then that since this door had just been created, she had no idea what was on the other side, and to be careful. The girls nodded and went through. They were surprised at what they found on the other side. They were in a world that was much more technologically advanced, and surprisingly just got through a war.   
  
There the girls and herself had run into their boyfriends and were now living in one of Quatre's large Mansions with them. Ami and Quatre were already married, they met and the proverbial sparks went off. They were the perfect match for each other. They were both so quiet and caring and loved their friends, no matter how annoying they were. Mina couldn't help but laugh at how much Ami had blushed at their wedding when Duo told Quatre to take off Ami's garter with her teeth. Makoto was dating the one-eyed-and-ever-silent Trowa, and of course said her famous line, "He looks like my old boyfriend" but to tell the truth, she said that to all five of the boys. Then there was Rei who was always arguing with her black haired boyfriend, Wufei. They were always arguing and then making out afterwards, it was very strange. And of course that was herself and her fiancée Duo, who at the moment was seeing how long he could annoy the final member of their gang, Heero, before he pulled out his gun.  
  
Mina sighed, life was good…but, she still couldn't help but miss Serena. She wondered what the now sixteen year old was doing. She couldn't help but laugh as she pictured Serena whining about having to go through high school again.   
  
Ami, who was lying next to Mina and reading, heard the blond girl sigh. Turing to her, Ami asked what the matter was.  
  
"It's nothing Ami, just thinking about Serena."  
  
Ami smiled sadly, "I know what you mean, I can't help but wonder how she and the others are holding out back home."  
  
"Ami, if we had the chance to go home…would you take it?" Ami was taken back by the question.  
  
"Truthfully?" Mina nodded, "I don't know. I love my life here with Quatre, but I would love to see the others again."  
  
Mina smiled, "If I had the chance I would go, but I wouldn't leave Duo behind. Ami, do you think we'll ever see them again?"  
  
Ami turned her attention to the sky, " I don't know Mina, I really don't know."  
  
**********  
In another place, and another time, 4 women huddled around a table and a fifth leaned against the wall. The were the protectors of the city, they used to be the known as the Sailor Scouts, but not anymore, there was no more need for them. Now they were just, Setsuna Meiou, Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe, and Usagi Tsukino. They were still the cities protectors, and everyone knew it.  
  
Haruka pounded her fists on the table, "We can't do this anymore! We need their help, we needed it from day one! We are all run down and the enemies numbers aren't diminishing at all! We can't do this anymore." Michiru put her hand on her lovers arm trying to calm her down.  
  
"Haruka, I know that things look bad, but we'll get through it. Have faith." Hotaru pleaded with her friend.  
  
"No! Hotaru, don't you understand? We are all that stands between Earth and the total destruction of the entire human race! What is going to happen when we die? Who will protect them?"  
  
"Did you ever think that they will be able to protect themselves?" The four women turned to look at the fifth who stayed in the shadows. Usagi had changed since the attacks started, and had dedicated herself to the preservation the people left.  
  
" Kitten, I've thought about it, but they relay on us to heavily, if we die then—"  
  
"They will learn to cope with out us. End of discussion."  
  
"She's right Haruka, they will have to learn, but I also believe that we need help from the others. We can't go on like this Usagi. The attacks have increased, their trying to wear us down. We need help." Setsuna said.  
  
"No. I let them leave to live a peaceful life. I don't want them to come back to this. I promised them they could be happy. I'm not about to break that promise. End of discussion." Usagi pushed herself off the wall and left.  
  
The other four sighed. Setsuna looked at the other three women in the room. They were all physically and emotionally exhausted. No matter what their princess said, they needed help, and if it meant going against her wishes, they were going to get it.  
  
**********  
  
That night the inners went to sleep in their respective lovers arms. As they slept, a ghost from their past drifted through the halls of the mansion. Setsuna looked from room to room to find the girls and give them their mission, hoping they would accept. She was in her sailor uniform and had the physical appearance she had right before the girls left so they would recognize her. Her body was transparent because she wasn't really there, only a projection of herself was.  
  
She finally found a room with one of the girls. It was Rei. Setsuna knew that Rei would sense her presence, hopefully. Placing her ghostly hand on the dark haired woman's, the woman and question instantly awoke. She had to stop herself from screaming and waking the man sleeping next to her when she was the apparition above her.  
  
"Setsuna, is that you?" Rei asked, disbelief filling her voice.  
  
"Yes Rei, it's me."  
  
"A-are you dead?"  
  
Setsuna laughed softly, "No Rei, I'm alive, but I need to talk to you, it's important." Rei nodded and slipped out from the bed silently and walked out into the Hall with Setsuna.  
  
"What is so important Setsuna."  
  
"Are you happy Rei?"  
  
Rei blinked, what kind of question was that? "Of course I'm happy Setsuna, why?"  
  
"If I gave you the chance to come back to our world, would you?"  
  
Rei was taken back by the question, "Setsuna…You know I would if you needed help, but…" She glanced back at the sleeping man.  
  
Setsuna noticed the gesture, "He can come too."  
  
Rei looked back at the green haired apparition, "If I can convince him I'll come."  
  
Setsuna smiled, "Good. Please inform the others of this as well. If you decide to come, than be prepared by the next full moon. That is the only time I can open the gate. I will await you outside until the moon sets on that night." Rei nodded and watched as Setsuna vanished. The raven haired beauty couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. They were going home. She couldn't wait to tell the others.  
  
**********  
Setsuna opened her eyes in her dimly lit room and glanced around. Michiru was standing by the door looking out for Usagi. She heard the time guardian wake up and glanced back. "Any luck Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes. They'll come, but we might have to make room for some other company." Michiru raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"It seems the inners are quiet happy with their lovers and are bringing them with them. But it's strange, the girls look about the same age as Usagi. It appears that time flows differently in our two dimensions. I told them I would get them the next full moon, which for us is in two weeks, so I shall go to fetch them in a week. Have rooms prepared for them Michiru." Michiru nodded and left to tell the others, well with the exception of Usagi.  
  
**********  
  
Makoto glanced outside at the setting sun. It was almost time to meet Setsuna, and she couldn't wait. The girls had got the men to agree to go with them, though they didn't exactly tell them where or how they were going to get there. She giggled and put the last of the things she would need into her duffle and ran down stairs to join the others.  
  
She wasn't the last one down out of the nine of them. Yes nine, the other boys had convinced Heero to go, even though he didn't really want to. The boys had been told to pack relatively light, even though they would be gone for an undetermined amount of time.   
  
"I have a three cars waiting outside for us to take us where ever we are going." Quatre said when Mina finally came downstairs. The girls just laughed at his comment.  
  
Rei smirked and picked up her duffle and headed towards the garden, "We won't need it Quatre." The other girls just giggled and followed her outside. The men just shrugged and followed their insane lovers.  
  
The girls found a clearing and set their stuff down and waited. The boys followed still curious as to what was going on. They didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
"I am glad to see that you all have decided to come along." The group whipped around to see the transparent Sailor Pluto. A chorus of shrieks, snickers, gasps, and squeals of excitement filled the air at her appearance.  
  
"Lets not waste time shall we." Setsuna turned around and raised her staff, twirled it around and then slammed it on the ground. The moonbeams concentrated itself on the point at which her staff hit the ground. From that point, the moonbeams began to form a white door with small silver moons at different stages on it. The moon when completely dark as the door was finished before returning to it's usually glow. Setsuna opened the door and gestured them to enter.  
  
The boys were shocked to say the least. The girls just laughed and bounded through the door, leaving their lovers staring at the door. Setsuna looked at them impatiently, "Are you coming or not? I can't keep this open forever." The boys didn't move. Setsuna glared at them and pushed them through before closing the gate, hopefully for the last time.  
  
*********  
  
Well that's all for the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I've got a bit of writers block on my other stories (that's the understatement of the year) anyway, please review. I love feedback!  
  
Toddles,  
Galexz 


	2. What the hell happened to Tokyo?

Hey I'm back! I know that it's been awhile. I'd like to that all the people who reviewed the first chapter…I didn't think that I would get such a response...thanx all! Well here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to report that I don't own anything…it's sad…*sniff*  
  
Unexpected: Not What They Expected  
The boys immediately woke up when they heard a scream, a bloodcurdling, ear-piercing, feminine scream. In seconds they were on their feet searching for the intruder. It took them a second to realize that they weren't at Quatre's mansion anymore.  
  
In the dim light of the moon, they could tell that they were in what appeared to be a poorly managed city park. The "trees", if you could even call the distorted, discolored things sticking up from the ground "trees", were either dead, or dying, and they had been completely stripped of their bark. The grass was almost nonexistent, and in the places where there was grass, it was a sickly yellow. Not a single flower sprouted up from the ground to grace this bleak place with color, only half dead, grey weeds coiled up the warped trees and strangled what little life was in the twisted plants. There was a hole where there most likely was a lake. It was completely dried up and all that was left of it was some fish bones and cracked clay.  
  
Duo couldn't help but shiver as he took in the desolate surroundings, "Where the hell are we?" No one could answer the braided boy's question, nor did they get the chance to. Another feminine scream pierced the air, and the five boys took off running towards it.  
  
Whatever they had been expecting when they got there, it wasn't it. What they did see was mind blowing…hell it was impossible! In front of them was their girlfriends, fiancées, and wives in miniskirts shooting different colored substances out of their hands at what seemed to be…well the only way the boys could describe it was mutated spiders with wings…and huge gaping jaws…and ragged teeth…and long forked tongues…and…lets just say these things were scary little buggers. Mina screamed (again) as one of these…err, well let's just call them S.L.B (scary little buggers) for the moment, climbed up her leg and tried to sink it's jaws into her pearly leg.  
  
It didn't get the chance though, a flaming ball flew through the air and knocked it off her leg, but that was about as much as it did though. The S.L.B got right back up again, as if it hadn't gotten hit.  
  
The boys were speechless as they watched their magic wielding girls attempt to hold off the S.L.B's attack. They couldn't though, and the boys stepped in to help them, at the last minute though.   
  
"TAKE THAT YOU…err…THING! " Duo shouted as he shot one in the head. The boys by now had made a protective circle around the girls and were firing at any S.L.B that came too close. The only problem…they only had six shots each…and that was Duo's last bullet.  
  
"Oh shit…" Duo cursed as he pulled the trigger and realized that nothing happened. He looked when he heard a small hissing noise; in front of him were some of the S.L.B.s. It was obvious they were smarter than they looked. They were placing themselves in front of Duo, the only boy out of ammo, and they knew it too. They weren't the only ones though, the boys noticed it as well and came around to face the mob. The problem, they only had 5 bullets left between the 4 of them.  
  
From behind the boys the girls struggled to get up to help them. They couldn't though, they were too tired. They had thrown every attack they new at these S.L.B.s and it didn't even faze them. What else could they do? Nothing, and the girls knew it, but they wouldn't go quietly. So one by one, they stood behind their men and they gathered all the energy they had left. If they were going to go out…they were going to go out with a bang.  
  
That is how they stood for what seemed like hours: five boys, four of which were armed with guns, in front of 4 girls, 4 very tired and banged up girls. In front of them was a swarm of hungry S.L.B.s, each awaiting their next meal of human flesh.   
  
The boys watched their movement, waiting for a sign of their enemy's attack; they didn't see it until the last minute though. The great swarm dispersed among the distorted trees and flowed among them like shadows. After a few minutes, the boys lost sight of the swarm, and everything just merged into the darkness of the night. It wasn't until the swarm decided to attack that the boys, that they actually say their movements.  
  
The swarm's movements were as quick as lightning as they sprang to attack the group. The boys fired the last of their bullets and took down 5 S.L.B.s, but that was it. The girls stood proudly behind their men awaiting their death with dignity, but it never came. One minute the swarm was almost on top of them, and the next, there was only a cloud of dust where the swarm used to be. The group of nine blinked, what just happened?  
  
As the dust started to dissipate, a figure came into view. The figure was clearly feminine under all the leather. They couldn't see her face because of the covered helmet that she wore. She wore a black leather biker jaket, ripped jeans, fingerless violet gloves, and beat up hiking boots. Over her shoulder was a gun that none of the boys recognized. It had clearly been used often, it had dulled from a bright silver to a tarnished gray, it had a scratched glass area that was filled with a blue liquid. It was as large as a bazooka, and it made the boys wonder, if it did that to the S.L.B.s…what would it do to a human. That was a very disconcerting thought for them.  
  
The girl stopped about 2 feet from them and rested one end of the large gun on the ground so she could have both hands free to remove her helmet. Once free from the confines of the helmet, her long black, braided tumbled free and ended around her waist. Her piercing violet eyes scanned the group, making them shiver. Her ruby lips twisted into small smirk, and then into a full blown smile. She reached up with one of her gloved hands and touched a small silver stud in her right ear. Much to the group's surprise, wires and pieces of metal shot out from the tiny stud and curled around her ear, and then entered it, while another section shot down close to her mouth creating a headset.  
  
The girl spoke, "H.Q., this Tomoe reporting. I've got the pakage. We're in quadrent D, section 10. Yeah I know it 's a nest, but they were all in one piece when I got here." The girl listened to the person at the other end of the line, "Don't be an ass, just get in the damn car and get over here!" The girl listened for her reply and rolled her eyes, but smiled again before reaching up towards her ear to shut down her headset. A shrill scream stopped her. She whipped around to see one of the S.L.B.s crying out. She cursed and whipped out a smaller hand gun and shot a small blue sphere at it. The S.L.B.'s head exploded on impact, and the sound stopped. The girl stood still for a moment, straining her ears, listeneing for any other sound. She sighed in relief when she didn't hear anything. This relief didn't last long though, another sound pierced the night. It was deeper than the one given off by the S.L.B, and deffinitly much angrier. The girl cursed.  
  
"HQ, change that order, don't send the car, send the ARMORED car. Daddy Dearest is on his way." With that, the girl turned back towards the group, who were just standing there in shock. "Well, what are you waiting for, get your bags! We've gotta high tail it outta here before—" She didn't get to finish her sentence as another scream, much like the second one heard, but this time, it was much, much closer. The girl whipped her head around in the direction of the sound. Over the tree tops, a figure flew and another scream followed.   
  
"Never mind," The girl said to her self. She turned to the frozen group, "Get a move on! Do you guys want to get eaten?" The group shook their heads. "Then RUN!" The group picked up their bags and dashed out to the broken street. They could here the girl shout after them, "Keep running that direction, you meet up with a car there, get in it and don't ask questions!" They heard a shot behind them, and another shrill scream and ran even faster.  
Well that's all for now…kinda confused? Don't worry…everything will be explained when they get to HQ! I hope y'all are enjoying this fic! I'm sorry it was so short, and it took so long to update…I'll try to get the next one up sooner…no promises though.  
  
Galexz 


	3. On the Run Again

I'm not dead I swear!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except the SLBs and the TLBs ( are they sweeties?)  
  
Unexpected: On the Run Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
With no idea as to where they were supposed to run to, the group pushed on blindly along the broken pavement that used to be a street. The buildings around them looked as though they would crumble on the spot from years of harsh weather. In some buildings, there were giant holes that looked like something had crashed into it. It was not the most welcoming site. None of them said a word, fearing that the tiniest sound would cause an avalanche of cement to come crashing down on them. Rei jumped as another gunshot echoed behind them followed by an unearthly screech that made her body shiver and her feet fly.  
  
  
  
"Just where the hell are we supposed to be going!" Rei growled out as they came to a dead end. She like everyone else was exhausted and scared. Being lost in this place that she used to call home did not help at all. She couldn't help letting a tear slip past her eye lids as she realized where they were; the ally next to the Crown Arcade, but only one who had gone there almost everyday of their teen years could have identified it. All the windows had been broken in leaving an veil of glass over the faded chairs of the booths. On the ground, one could see the remnants of the stools that sat in front the games. The arcade games themselves were broken, joysticks and buttons missing, not to mention most of the circuiting dangled lifelessly out of the sides and top of the once shining machines. The counter where Motoki used to work was in once piece, but the shine of the silver surface had dulled to a cloudy grey.  
  
  
  
Unable to stop herself, Rei left the bickering group and stepped through a broken window and back into her childhood. She could just see Motoki standing there behind the counter grinning from ear to ear, waving at them, welcoming them into the arcade. Her hand ran over the dust covered Sailor V game that used Usagi used to be obsessed with. Rei could see her know with her nose just inches from the screen and her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth cutely in deep concentration. Rei bit back the sob that threatened to escape her mouth. Was Usagi still alive in this cruel world that had been created since their departure?  
  
  
  
Makoto's eyes followed Rei around the arcade. She too had recognized the place and was gazing with wonder at the place which used to be their hang out. Sighing she brushed off glass shards from the dull fabric. As they fell they caught the light shimmering slightly before they landed on the tiled floor with a soft tinkle. Makoto placed Minako on to the still soft seat before she went to comfort Rei.  
  
  
  
Minako's eyes followed Makoto and she stepped on the broken glass with a small cracking sound. Her eyes held sorrow as she quickly turned towards the cloudy sky. She did not want to see the Arcade without it's sparkling glass and it's constant buzz of life. What had happened while they had been gone? How had her home turned into this wasteland?  
  
  
  
The others continued their bickering about whether to go back to that girl or not as Ami sighed and rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of her on coming headache. It was the best idea that they could come up with at the moment, but still it was not that appealing to anyone. Why did it have to be like this, Ami thought to herself. Everyone was at their wit's ends at the moment tried to find shelter away from the S.L.B.s including herself. Ami tried to calm herself down but she was on the verge of breaking. This was all just too stressful for her to deal with.  
  
  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Ami snapped gaining all of their attention. Everyone had their own ideas as to what they should do and it was driving her up the wall. Her comment did not help to halt the arguing as she had planed, but only fueled their arguments even more.  
  
  
  
Inside Rei sat at one of the stools in front of the grey counter holding one Motoki's old milkshake glasses. It was chipped and cracked along the edges and it no longer held the shine that it used to when Motoki would present you one filled with smooth chocolate.  
  
  
  
"You do realize that no matter how long you sit here, you're not going to get any service." Makoto said as she sat down next to Rei. Rei smiled at her Amazon friend and brushed some dust off the cup.  
  
  
  
"What happened Mako? Is Grandpa alright? Hell, is Usagi alright? Did everything just fall apart after we left? How did this happen? Do you know Mako?" Rei whispered softly, never taking her gaze off the dirty glass.  
  
  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to tell Rei that she had no idea, but another voice answered for her first, "I know" it whispered next to Rei. She and Makoto turned their attention to the now occupied stool on Rei's left. There was the Tomoe girl smiling at them as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her violet eyes danced with amusement at the girl's startled faces at her sudden appearance.  
  
  
  
"I know how it all happened, and I will be happy to tell you, but first we need to get you to HQ, so if you would be kind enough to go outside and head towards the old Juuban High you'll see a large truck that will take you back to HQ." With that said Tomoe got up and went over to speak with Minako, leaving the other two stunned.  
  
  
  
Tomoe's feet seemed to glide silently over the glass, not breaking a single shard, as she sat herself behind Minako. " Bleak isn't it." Tomoe whispered into Minako's ear. Minako jumped and whipped around to the smiling girl behind her.  
  
  
  
Tomoe smiled and crawled around Minako to get outside only stopping to utter, "Follow Rei and Makoto," before heading off towards the group of five men bickering quite loudly and one blue haired genius with a migraine.  
  
  
  
"Lets just find a secure place for the night and think up a plan in the morning." Ami grumbled to herself not wanting to listen to these boys any longer. That was when she spotted Tomoe on the leaning against the brick wall, well what was left of it, smiling slightly at the amusing picture the group made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You could just go around the corner, take the truck waiting there and go back to the base, but that's just an idea." The group of tousled boys turned their heads sharply to find Tomoe looking very smug at the moment.  
  
  
  
"When the hell did you get here?" Wufei growled at Tomoe, but she only continued to smirk.   
  
  
  
"Shall we?" Tomoe said as she walked around the corner followed closely by Ami. The boys followed silently fuming at the girl that had just undermined years of their training.   
  
  
  
Around the corner a large army truck was parked there waiting for them just as Tomoe had said. It already had three passengers and a driver. The driver was a man with shaggy blond hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in ages, an eye patch on his left eye with what appeared to be some type of lens on it, and a very large scar of along the length of the left side of his face that continued down his next and past the collar of his worn out blue shirt. He winked at them with his good eye and said, "Any of you guys need a ride?"  
  
  
  
They all hurried into the back of the truck along with, to their surprise, Tomoe's bike while she climbed up front next to the man. She glanced back at the group and said in a low voice, "Touch it and die." The man next to her just laughed and revved up the engine.  
  
  
  
Mina sighed as they traveled along the some what uneven pavement. This world is so screwed up, she though to herself as she closed her eyes and listened to the conversation of the two people up front.  
  
  
  
"Is it dead?" said the man.  
  
  
  
Tomoe sighed, "I wish. I only had enough ammo in my BX-137 for three good shots. I don't think he'll follow us, but we better return to HQ as fast as possible."  
  
  
  
"I'm going as fast as this hunk of junk will take us you know," Tomoe laughed slightly at the man, "but how are they?" He said as he gestured his head towards the group in the back. Tomoe sighed, what could she say? They were the same yet different, well at least the girls were, the boys were a phenomenon to her. They appeared to have had some training in combat considering how well they used their pistols earlier, but they would have to shape up if they were to survive here.  
  
  
  
A shrill beep filled the air before Tomoe could voice her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Ten'ou here. What's up," said the man .  
  
  
  
A voice came over the speaker, " Ten'ou what's your position?"  
  
"We're in quadrent D section 12, why?"  
  
  
  
"Daddy's on his way for a little snack."  
  
  
  
Ten'ou screeched, "WHAT!"  
  
  
  
"He's coming up fast on your six."  
  
  
  
"….shit…Can we get back up in time?"  
  
  
  
"I can have a team there in ten, that's the best I can do, unless you'd be willing to let your little Michi here ride out to give you some guns."  
  
  
  
"No offense to Michi, but she drives like a little old lady," The lady on the other end laughed, " Forget the back up. We're only 15 miles away from HQ, we'll make it…some how…"   
  
  
  
Ten'ou turned off the radio and glanced at Tomoe. "I've got 2 extra BX-137 cartridges in the back. Get those and be my eyes will ya." Tomoe nodded sullenly.  
  
  
  
Tomoe grumbled as she squirmed through the hole into the back of the truck, "Why the hell isn't anything easy? I mean I've partially blinded the damn thing for life, made it grounded and gave it a soar throat and it's still coming after us, why is it so STUBORN?!?"   
  
  
  
Tomoe glanced around the back when she was finally upright, "Where'd you say the cartridges were?"  
  
  
  
"In the box in the left hand corner next to the flap."   
  
  
  
Tomoe walked over and looked at Ami. "Move for a second would ya Ames?" Ami blinked and moved away. How did this girl know her nickname? Tomoe noticed Ami's shocked face and smirked as she loaded one of the cartridges into her gun.  
  
  
  
"Now Ami, I've always thought that you were the smart one of the group," Ami didn't reply, "I mean what it's only been like five years since you've seen us right?" Ami blinked again and Tomoe sighed, "I guess all the dirt and shit in the air has clogged up that brain of yours so I'll give you a hint; last time you saw me I was 8, sickly, and was known as Saturn."   
  
  
  
The girls' eyes went wide, "HOTARU?!?" they all chorused at once, Hotaru just smirked and heaved the gun onto her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"And here I was thinking that you guys had completely forgotten me. Incase that damn dusty atmosphere has clouded your memory more than I though, that' "man" up there is Haruka. And speaking of Haruka, I've got a visual on 'Daddy dearest'."  
  
  
  
True enough, there was "Daddy", standing as tall as a two story building (at least while he was on his eight insanely large feet with his terrifying large…sharp…claws that could cut through you like a hot knife through butter…) with a wide open mouth and massive, gigantic, colossal, enormous, oversized three rows of blazing sharp teeth. Not to mention the long forked tongue that was slung out the side of his mouth dripping a liquid that burned the ground that it touched (lets just call it…oh how about ACID) This wasn't like the SLB's…this was a TERRIFING LARGE BASTARD (aka, a TLB)   
  
  
  
Hotaru fired her first shot right into one of his still working large eleven yellow eyes, adding to the blindness that she had caused earlier that night. Apparently that hurt because he screamed. Oh how he screamed. The piercing screech made the nine travelers, plus one startled driver clutch their ears in agony and pray that they would die soon just so they could escape the pain.   
  
  
  
When the sound finally stopped, Rei snapped, "Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" Hotaru whipped around and glared at her. "Then please inform me what the hell I am allowed to in order for us to LIVE!!"  
  
  
  
"How about TURNING AROUND and giving me, the driver a report on Daddy dearest, hm?" Haruka snapped as she regained control of the truck.  
  
  
  
Hotaru gave Rei one last glare and turned back around to see the TLB getting back up. "He's already recovering and only about half a mile back." Haruka cursed. Stupid bloody git, she thought to herself, why won't you die?!?  
  
  
  
Hotaru prepared another shot. Got to make this one count, she thought to herself as she aimed for the open mouth, but she never got the chance to fire it. A voice came over the line which made Hotaru's eyes light up in relief, "Someone call for back up?"  
  
  
  
"YES! Damn it 'Sagi, what the hell took you so long?" Haruka said.  
  
  
  
Usagi's laughed twinkled over the intercom, making everyone feel calm amongst the insane amount of peril that awaited them only half a mile back and closing.   
  
"Sorry Ruka, I was just playing with my little friends, no need to get jealous." Hotaru laughed quietly at the comment. In truth Usagi's little friends were the SLB's and when Usagi played, well, she plays rough.  
  
"What's your position?" Hotaru said glancing at the roof tops around them.  
  
"Oh lets see, I'm about half a mile back riding one big ass bastard. Can you see me?" Hotaru squinted, and sure enough, just beyond the bulging head, there was a hint of white golden hair and an arm waving frantically in the air trying desperately to get attention.  
  
"See Hotaru, I'm on top of the situation, no need to worry, so put down the gun. I don't want you shooting off my head accidentally," Hotaru scoffed, she and Usagi both knew that Hotaru had the best aim in the entire colony, "I'd like to live to hear your explanation as to why you're out here on an unscheduled reconnaissance mission." Hotaru winced, she was in trouble now, but when Usagi found out just what they had brought back, well lets just say that Hotaru will sleeping for a very long time.  
  
A glint of light glared on top of the TLB, Hotaru squinted trying to figure out what it was. The hand that used to be moving around frantically was now still gripping a sword high in the air as a warning. Hotaru nodded and turned to the others, "Hey Rei," Rei turned her head towards Hotaru, "You might just want to cover your ears again."  
  
A piercing wail echoed throughout the ruins that used to be Tokyo as Usagi brought down her sword. The hide of the TLB was rock hard, that was why they had the acid in their tongues to eat through the hides of rival males in seek of their mates. There are some places though that are unprotected: the joints. Just like a suit of armor in Medieval times, the joints were left unprotected so the TLB could have easier movement. One such place was where the head met the body, where Usagi stuck. She brought down her sword on the sensitive flesh pushing it in as far as it would go before dragging it along to make a large, and very painful gash.   
  
Dark blue blood spurted out of the deep incision coating Usagi. They do not pay enough for this job, Usagi thought to herself as she made another cut creating a cross shaped incision. The TLB was constantly howling and thrashing as Usagi unhooked two metal claw like contraptions that used to make up her belt buckle and latched them deep with cut, just to make sure she doesn't go flying off his back and get squashed under large feet.  
  
Usagi wiped the blood from her face as she watched the transport truck turn a corner and get safety out of sight before returning to the task at hand. Reaching deep within the cross shaped cut, she pulled out what looked like a pear shaped gland causing the TLB to cry even loader. Covering her nose from the stench coming from the gland she tied two ends of it around her torso like a backpack. She then took one of the small blue crystals incased in metal off of her necklace making it glow slightly. She put the crystal deep in to the crevice that she had created and unhooked herself. The TLB reared back and flung Usagi to the ground, with a not so soft landing.  
  
Feeling free from it's torturer, the TLB turned around sharply and started down at Usagi who was laying on the ground. It roared loudly in triumph before sweeping down to devour Usagi. As it's jaws hid Usagi from sight, a bright blue light engulfed the area. When the light diminished all that was left of the area was a pile of dismembered body parts, burnt internal organs, and a pool of dark blue blood.   
  
The top of the pool rippled slightly before something shot out of it. Two dripping hands came up to wipe away the blood to reveal a blue tinted face underneath the blood. Usagi coughed up a bit of blood that had made it's way into her lungs as she dragged herself out of the pool of blood and back to Headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I think that I'll leave it there for now. I hope that you enjoyed it. Next time, Scouts arrive at Headquarters and receive more shocks when they see Setsuna, meet Hotaru's husband?! Not to mention Usagi's not so warm welcome, and what's wrong with her arm? This is not what they expected to find when they agreed to come home.  
  
Galexz 


	4. The Welcoming

Hey it's an update!!! Yeah I know it's been along time, but hey, it's better than nothing! It's not my best writing, but oh well. I know that I've made you guys wait much to long for the next chapter, so here it is! Sorry it's not as long as some of my others.

Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply

**Unexpected: The Welcoming**

* * *

They arrived at Headquarters shortly after Usagi had arrived at the scenes. The inners were shocked that Haruka would let Usagi stay and try to fight it off alone, but Haruka just laughed and told them Usagi would be alright.

One would not have been able to tell that there was a large town of humans if one were to look on the surface. Up there was only death. Broken buildings, dead trees and bones of people and of the creatures littered the streets.

Haruka drove into an old parking garage that was still partially standing, and to the surprise of everyone present opened a secret door way on the lowest floor.

The complex was amazing. Haruka had parked the car next to other vehicles ranging from motorcycles to tanks. All of the cars in the garage looked as though they had been modified with new sorts of weapons and armor that the girls and guys had never seen before.

Haruka had laughed at the questioning boys, but simply told them that all of their questions would be answered later, "First we need to see Setsuna."

The group left, following Haruka, while Hotaru stayed saying she wanted to work on her bike for a while. They walked through a dimly lit hall way that looked like part of a mining shaft, no one speaking. They passed many types of doors, each made of a different size and material. Each had a sign on them telling what they were and each intersection of tunnel had small signs telling where important areas were.

Finally, they entered a room that was full of technology. On one wall were televisions and computer screens. Some were security cameras monitoring the outside area and others were watching the important internal areas. Other screens had stats, graphs and so on, but the numbers meant nothing to the group.

In the middle of the room was Michiru. Her teal hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore a tattered black tank top and ripped pants and her shoes looked as though they were being held together tape alone. She was huddled over a hole handing tools to an unknown figure.

"I need the screwdriver again Michi." The figure said. Michiru looked around for it, but couldn't seem to find it.

"I can't find..." She turned and there it was, filling her vision. She looked up into the face of a smiling Haruka, "Never mind, here you go Setsuna."

"Thank you Michi." Setsuna said, sticking her hand out of the hole.

Haruka knelt down by Michiru, "Hey Sets, are you almost done in there?"

A loud bang was heard followed by cursing. Two hands popped up out of the hole and Haruka and Michiru hauled Setsuna out of the pit of circuitry.

Setsuna didn't look as though she had changed much. She wore a beaten wool hat and pants and a shirt that were in similar condition to Michiru's. Her complexion was not as dark as it had been years past though. It was as if she hadn't been out in the sun for years. Her eyes though, were alight with happiness at the sight of the group standing in the small door way.

Without taking her eyes off the group Setsuna motioned for the wheelchair behind her. The girls looked on quietly as Michiru wheeled over the chair and Haruka helped the garnet eyed woman into it. So much had changed why they were gone.

Setsuna wheeled her way over to the group and looked each of them over. She had a large smile on her face, something that was not characteristic of her.

"I trust that you all made it here in one piece." She said, checking for injuries.

"I'm hurt Setsuna!" The group turned and saw Hotaru walk in from a door on the other side of the room, "How could you think I'd let anything happen to these people. They are our guests after all."

Haruka rolled her eyes and Michiru giggled at Hotaru's pouting face. Behind Hotaru emerged a young man in his early twenties. He had shaggy light brown hair and soft brown eyes. He tossed the bag he was carrying to Haruka and kissed Hotaru on the cheek.

Hotaru smiled softly at him, but blushed under the questioning gaze of the inners. Mina wiggled her eyebrows at Hotaru who proceeded to blush and hide her face in the man's chest.

Mina laughed, "Looks like our little firefly has gotten herself a boyfriend."

"Husband actually." He said.

The girls blinked. "A Husband? My, weren't you the busy one while we were gone!" Mina said laughing.

"How long were we gone? Hotaru looks almost as old as us." Amy said quietly. All laughter stopped at the question.

Setsuna looked at them, "For you, it's only been five years, but for us ten years have passed."

The girls were shocked. Ten years. What had happened in those ten years that had turned the world into a war zone?

Once again Ami was the logical one, "Setsuna, I think that you need to tell us what's going on."

Setsuna was about to answer but another voice beat her to it. "Yes Setsuna. Please explain what's going on."

Everyone whipped around to see Usagi standing in the door way. She had wiped most of the blue blood off, but some still clung to her and her skin was lightly tinted blue.

She glared at the old her woman. Her blue eyes were like daggers. They did not only stab Setsuna, but everyone else in the room as well. They held anger and betrayal. When they landed on Hotaru, she couldn't help but wince.

"Usagi please, don't look at us like that." Hotaru whimpered.

"How should I look at traitors?" She spat.

The man spoke up, "Usagi they only wanted to help..."

"Sammy!" Usagi yelled, "Stay out of this!"

He pushed Hotaru behind him and stood eye to eye with his sister. "You need the help Usagi, all of you do."

A veil of ice covered her eyes, "We don't need help from them."

"You need all the help you can get!"

"How would you know?"

Sammy's jaw clenched tightly as he hissed words out, "I'm Michiru's apprentice, Hotaru's husband and your brother. Everyday I work in the hospital tending to injuries and half of the time their yours and Hotaru's!"

Usagi tossed him the pouch she had cut from the T.L.B, "Why don't you go back to your job and stop telling my how to do mine."

He glared at her, ready to retort but Hotaru touched his arm and smiled at him softly. He knew she wanted him to leave, but he was reluctant to do so. Finally, after a moment of silence, he left without a glance at Usagi.

Setsuna was the first to speak after Sammy had left, "Usagi, please, try to understand..."

Usagi cut in, "Send them back."

Setsuna looked startled, "What?"

"Send them back to wherever they came from." Usagi looked serious.

Setsuna swallowed hard. The look in Usagi's eyes told her to agree with the small woman if she wanted to live to see another day, but she couldn't. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Usagi's voice was ice.

"I don't have enough power."

Usagi was shaking with anger now, "How long do you need?"

"A couple months at least."

Usagi inhaled, trying to calm herself down, "Very well. They will be confined to assigned living quarters until I decide what to do with them."

She tried to walk out past the group, but Rei grabbed her arm, "We can help Usagi."

Rei watched as Usagi's body tensed at her words. "We don't need help from you."

Usagi tore her arm away from Rei's grip and walked down the hall away from the shaken group. What had happened to this world, to Usagi?

* * *

'Why?' it was the only word going through Usagi's head. She stumbled into the small, dark bathroom switching the light on as she practically collapsed on the small sink. The lights flickered, casting Usagi back and forth between light and dark, the fine line that she herself could see time and time again.

She looked into the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw. A girl, not even a woman, stared back at her with confused, sad eyes. She could still see the bit of innocence flickering at the back of her mind, demanding to be let out, the small bit of forgiveness and hope aching to be realized and trying to ease the large calloused soul that was now Usagi.

Usagi looked away; she couldn't stand the vision in front of her. She hated seeing anything that remained of her old self before the war started. It just brought back memories that she did not have time for. Stupid pointless hopes and dreams that she shouldn't indulge anymore, but she still did.

No matter how many times she did, she still went back to her memories with the other Senshi, before they left. The happy and sad times when her parents were still here and her Mamoru, when he would hold her and the world seemed perfect. Memories of her old self, naïve, weak and stupid.

Stupid, the word rang through her head like a curse. She still was stupid. She had felt the surge of magic but thought that it was Hotaru because it had come from the hospital wing. Her Senshi went behind her back even when she had deliberately told them not too, and she was stupid not to see their intentions.

Her hands clutched the side of the sink in anger. How dare they. How dare they do this to her, to them! She gave the inners their freedom, freedom that they had deserved, and the outers selfishly taken it away. She's handled the enemy up until now and she could keep on protecting the people of this colony. She would destroy the enemy. She would annihilate every single one of them, just as they did to the human race. She could handle it, she would handle it, didn't the outers believe in her? She could do it. She could do it without the inners.

"I CAN DO IT ALONE!" She screamed as she punched the mirror, shattering the reflection of her old self. Usagi stared down at her hands, pieces of glass stuck out of the bluish stained skin, and red blood oozed out, mixing with the blue to make a purple that glared at her mockingly. The violet concoction sung with failure creating another scream in her tiny throat.

She hit the wall again, breaking the precious tiles, screaming curses against the outers, the inners, the enemy, and herself and her weakness. She punched until there was no feeling left in her functioning hand and flung herself into the shower stall in the corner.

The motion sensor picked up her movement and the water began to fall down on her huddled form. Usagi clutched her left arm with her bloodied hand and brought her knees up to protect her from her invisible demons. Tears ran down her face, mixing in with the water, the enemy's blood and her own.

She sat there for an eternity sobs escaping her hard exterior from time to time. She stared at the drain, watching the water carry away the layers of blood, sweat and dirt. She did not move until the water ran clear again and washed away all of her hate and sorrow.

Outside the bathroom, Hotaru leaned against the wall, listening to first the destruction of the bathroom, then the destruction of Usagi's spirit, and now the reconstruction of the fragile heart that had been worn down by war.

"I'm sorry 'Sagi, but we all needed them, especially you."

* * *

Okay, so there it is. I hoped that you enjoyed it! I'll be updating Webs of Deceit before school starts, but after that updates might be kind of sparse. (again) Anyways, tell me what you think. I love feed back!!

As for what happened to Tokyo, you'll find out more about them and these strange creatures in the next chapter!! See ya then!!

Galexz


End file.
